Griffin Neagle
Griffin (later going by the name Bulldog) is the main protagonist of the 2018 animated film, Bulldog the Flea. He is a grumpy and selfish flea who succeeds in biting Bulldog and stealing his blood, which later transforms into a flea-dog hybrid. He is also the widowed father of Dawes Neagle and Persephone Neagle, and the boyfriend of Lisa. Although he's not a very evil character, some can consider him a hate-able main character because throughout the film he had no care for any of the characters and wanted to bite Bulldog and steal his blood for himself which makes him a selfish, greedy and very unlikable character, however near the end he does have some care for his sons, Dawes and Persephone Neagle, and his girlfriend, Lisa, and he fully redeems. He is voiced by Alec Baldwin. Biography Griffin is first seen, recalling the story of Liquor, because, in the past, the evil Dr. Liquor has invanding Hildy's lab and steals her experiments believing it's possible to use its DNA to create a potion in order to win a science fair project, but his former pet flea, Flead, is mutated and kills Liquor, and thus escaping the lab. Lisa and Persephone decide to bit Bulldog and steals his blood, only to be failed multiple times. When their father, Griffin, discovers the bulldog, he's out in the garage, then the dog runs to get the newspaper. The dog gives him his newspaper, but as Griffin bites him on the fur, the saliva goes into Griffin's blood and DNA, infecting him. The next day, Griffin, after biting the vicious animal, receives all kinds of dog like traits which cost for this. In the ongoing trial, Forrester testifies seeing the bugs behaving like animals, which sparks Griffin's suspicions about the deceased Dr. Liquor. When his dog-like behavior annoys the judge, Griffin is removed from the case at a visit to the pound the next day, Griffin changes into a bulldog-flea hybrid from the lab. Liquor's former team finds the real dog and takes him back to the lab. Hidden in the laboratory, Griffin witnesses Ludo and the vengeful spirit of Dr. Liquor injecting Hildy with a drug that will paralyze him for several months, but Hildy is turned into an abusive cat instead, giving Liquor enough time to usurp control of the company. After viewing the security cameras, Ludo and the two thugs named Dim and Wit realize that somehow Griffin became an exact copy of Bulldog. Dr. Liquor orders his goons to go to Griffin's house to "pay him a visit." When Griffin comes home, still in his canine form, he overhears a conversation between Ludo, and Dim and Wit may be splitting up. Upon hearing this, Griffin then knocks over a Scrabble game and uses the letters to reveal and clarify all the past events to them. But when Griffin gets out of the house, he is captured by Vampire. Griffin is taken to the lab to be euthanized, but, with the help of the animal-mutated bugs, manages to escape as a flea and races to the courthouse, stealing the car with the mutated bugs. He calls his girlfriend and kids, tells them to meet him at the courthouse with clothes and the dog. He gets caught in a traffic jam and changes into a bulldog to get to the courthouse in time, where his family are waiting for him. Dawes and Persephone run up to them and plead for Griffin's help, as their experiments had become a turtle monster and an army of sea creatures and have gone rampant at the circus. While these monsters are dealt with, Griffin discovers a Were-Rat attacking Dawes and Persephone. Griffin turns a bulldog again, protects them by biting it. The Were-Rat then tries to bite him, but bites one of his bolts which short-circuits it to its original shriveled form. Just when the group is safe, a mutated Vampire kidnaps Persephone prompting Lisa to go save her. Griffin tries to warn the townspeople, but they believe that Griffin had attacked Lisa. Dawes tries to defend, but the townspeople proceed to chase after the mutated bugs to the town's apartment, where Vampire has cornered Lisa and Persephone. When the apartment is lit on fire by a torch, Griffin go in to save Dawes and Persephone. The kids land safely on the ground, but Dawes is attacked by Vampire and falls to the bottom of the apartment. Griffin finds Lisa and drags him out of the fire, but is then pulled back in by Vampire. Inside the burning building, Griffin defends himself from the vastly stronger Vampire. A knife debris falls from high and manages to impale Vampire through the chest, killing him. Griffin is buried by the collapsing windmill, devastating Lisa. As the flames settle, Griffin's body is rescued from the debris and brought out to Lisa, but Griffin turned back into a flea and revived, and Lisa is overjoyed. In the courtroom, Dim and Wit is summoned to call Griffin back to the stand and tries to get him to admit what he has done, but Griffin manages to hide his secret. Thinking fast, Griffin exposes Dr. Liquor as a spirit and mocks Ludo by implying he was working under Bulldog's shadow, and angers him. The two begin growling at each another, and the judge, exasperated by Griffin's canine behavior, orders the bailiff to remove him. But Griffin, thinking fast, throws Liquor a nightstick like a common stick, alerting his dog senses to get it, thus causing him to grow a tail, and Dr. Liquor was sucked into Hell, leads to the judge set Griffin free and allows the animal cruelty program ended afterwards. The pharmaceutical company is returned to Bulldog, the mutant bugs are protected, and Griffin is able to spend more time with his family. Appearence Personality Gallery Trivia Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Greedy Heroes Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Heroes who are biologically related to the villain Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Successful Heroes Category:Brave Heroes Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Grumpy Heroes Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Antagonist Heroes